Closed In
by JupiterSun11
Summary: Things heat up between our blonde duo at Rhonda's Las Vegas party. They'll be sure to thank their friends later. Fluffy oneshot. It's the cure for those cravings. Hopefully. ;)


**A/N: Heyo mayos! This is a little fanfic I whipped up. Enjoy. (P.S Fti has taken place.) **

**I no own Hey Arnold. **

* * *

17 year old Helga plopped down on Rhonda's white suede couch. Rhonda's parties were always over the top but this one just took the cake. The theme was 'Las Vegas.' The music was blaring, sweaty bodies dancing and gallons of punch. She rubbed her temples and pulled at her pink sequined dress. _Stupid Rhonda, making me wear this dress from hell. _She sighed. _Why did I have to come early... I should have just arrived at the same time the usual guests arrived._

* * *

_Flashback_

Rhonda had invited the all the girls from P.S 118 to have a little reunion before the party started. She had wanted everyone to catch up while getting ready.

Helga sighed depressingly as she shifted from one leg to the other. Phoebe just flashed her a smile as she rang the doorbell. When the door opened, Rhonda stood there with her hair curled in big round ringlets and she wore a one strap red sparkled dress with a open slit running up the side of her leg. Her feet were adorned with sexy black open toed pumps. Around her neck was a gold chain with a gold sphere. Both girls at the doorway stood with their jaws dropped. Rhonda just twirled, smiling.

"This dress is true couture." Rhonda boasted with a flick of the wrist, gold bangles jingling. "Welcome ladies," Rhonda eyed Helga up and down. "Helga, darling! Where are your bags, your outfit, your anything? I did say this was Las Vegas themed in the invite right?"

"Oh you did, Princess but I chose to ignore it." Helga's voice dripped with sarcasm. Rhonda rolled her eyes.

"Oh Phoebe! We must do something about this mess." Rhonda glanced at Helga with disgust.

"I concur. Please Helga! It'll be very fun." Phoebe gave Helga a pleading look that softened something in Helga.

"Ugh! I hate it when you do that. I thought I only taught you the power of your eyes so you can flirt with Tall Hair Boy not to humiliate me." Helga rolled her eyes and looked at both Rhonda and Phoebe, their eyes shining. "Oh _fine. _If it makes you happy. I swear I will rip both your heads off in the morning." Nonetheless she let the girls drag her inside albeit with some struggle. After 3 hours of Rhonda's magic, the girls had gotten Helga into a pink sequined tube dress along with black high heeled sandals. She wore a simple silver chain with silver spike pendants around her neck. Her hair was tousled giving her that wild animal look but still refined to look feminine. Her eyes held a faint touch of pink with a swipe of green on the tip of the lid and heavy Egyptian eyeliner. When Rhonda dangled a bag of fake eyelashes, Helga nearly made a run for the door but the girls strapped her to the chair. Helga shut her eyes and waited for her doom. Rhonda just laughed and pulled out a mascara tube. Finally with one last check, Helga was ready and just in time too. Guests were arriving. Helga gave a final defeated sigh and walked out. Phoebe patted her on the back and whispered, "It'll be worth the effort, Helga."

_Flashback end_

* * *

Nothing really happened yet and the night was still young. Helga on the other hand was having a mediocre time. She had tried to dance but she wasn't feeling it. Her mind had been somewhere else, in a football headed universe. Arnold had left for San Lorenzo about a few years ago to help his parents with yet another adventure. Her and Arnold had gotten closer over the years but now this. They were just friends but Helga couldn't help feel the sting of heartache. Helga had been thrilled for Arnold but was overcome with sadness because of selfish reasons. Before he left on the plane she had tried to tell him his feelings but let's say the words couldn't come out. So he left still clueless. _Oh well, I am a Pataki. I can get through this. _Helga leaned on the back of the couch and watched people dance. From the corner of her eye, she saw a tall dark shadow sit a few feet from her on the left. He was just sipping punch, Helga just shrugged and turned her attention away. It was then she noticed Phoebe along with Gerald sitting beside her on her right.

"Whoa! Pheebs, don't sneak up on me like that." Helga jumped a foot.

"Sorry Helga." Phoebe just smiled.

"Yeah, sorry Helga." Gerald mocked and rolled his eyes.

Just then Rhonda walked up to the group and caught on to the mischievous look in Phoebe's eye. "My, my. This party got me exhausted already. Mind scooting over a bit, Helga?"

"Uh...sure?" Helga gave her puzzled look and moved over. Rhonda began texting someone and then grinned when she put her phone away.

From the other side of the couch, Lila walked up to the stranger. "Hi." She stood to his left, knowing that being the gentleman he is, he would move over.

"Oh! Hi, Lila. Been quite awhile hasn't it?" He did as expected and moved over to the right. Lila smiled, pleased her plan had worked.

"Yes, it has. How have you been Arnold?" Lila smiled even more, leaning in just a little.

"Uh...fine." Arnold shifted a little more to the right side of the couch. Lila moved closer causing him to shift even more to the right side. "You?"

"Oh, good...good." Lila got closer, Arnold leaned back trying to get farther. Lila flashed Arnold a smile and leaned back. Her deed done. "Anyway, I should go and dance with some old friends. See you around." She waved her fingers and walked away.

_Well, that was weird. _Arnold thought.

Rhonda's phone buzzed, she flipped it open and read the message. It read:

_From Lila Sawyer at 11:55 PM._

_My deed is done. Good luck with the rest! _

Rhonda smiled deviously. "Helga, dear. I hope you don't mind but I would like to rest my feet."

"Whatever, Princess." Helga mumbled and moved once again. Her shoulder bumped with another, sending a tingle down her spine. "Sorry." She turned to the stranger next to her. "Arnold?"

"Helga?"

"Sorry. My friends apparently need a ton of space." She sent a glare their way.

"It's fine, I can move over."

Unfortunately Lila had jumped in with her group of friends, now squishing Arnold against Helga. Both blondes smiled sheepishly at each other and unable to get up unless their friends moved. They were knee shoulder to shoulder, to knee and foot to foot. Silence overcame both of them. Awkward silence. Arnold's hand pressed up against Helga's half covered thigh. He blushed, his face getting hotter and hotter. He needed a distraction.

"I missed you Helga." He broke the silence and breaking Helga's deep content thought.

"Yeah, I guess I missed you too, Football Head."

Arnold smiled, his hand warm from the body heat. So he nervously moved his hand from that uncomfortable spot and around Helga, providing a little more space for the two of them. Helga looked at him with confusion.

"Um...I just thought this would give us more space..." He looked at her nervous. _At least she is incapacitated and can't punch me. _

"Whatever." Helga shrugged it off with sarcasm but she leaned into him slightly so he wouldn't notice.

Arnold felt her shift an inch, just blaming it on being so close, he tilted his shoulder a little closer. He sighed, something just felt right. _Not that anything should feel right...I mean with Helga...not that I am uncomfortable around Helga...never mind. _Their friends giggled and continued with their conversations, Helga watched people dance as if their lives depended on it. While her mind was somewhere else, Arnold took in her appearance and blushed. "Um...Helga. Have I told you that you look amazing today?"

Arnold didn't know he had just caught Helga off guard, he didn't see her eyes widen and her lip jut out in shock. "U-um. Thanks, I guess. Rhonda was the one who did this." She gestured to herself, causing Arnold to take one last long stare before returning to her shining blue eyes.

"So...How've you been? I haven't seen you in forever."

"Yeah, 5 years and 85 days." She muttered. Arnold chuckled but did the calculations quickly in his head, realizing she was right. "I have been just peachy, Arnoldo." She continued with her usual sarcasm but then she thought again and added, "And you?"

"I have been great. My stay at San Lorenzo has been an amazing experience."

"That's great, Football Head." She smiled at him. Someone from behind bumped into the couch, knocking Helga over. Her hair was a mess in front of her face. She moved it all away but missed a strand. Arnold noticed and tucked it behind her ear but when her gaze met his eyes, his hand froze. He felt his heart pang in his chest.

"Sorry, Helga." He quickly apologized and moved his hand away.

"Whatever." She shrugged.

Rhonda and her groupies glanced at the couple with disappointment. Rhonda's plan wasn't working. Plan X was put into action, Rhonda texted her boyfriend Harold.

"Hello, all. Do you mind if I sit with my girlfriend?" Harold glanced quizzically at Rhonda but followed orders.

"Sure!" They all said in unison. The two blondes were to busy looking in different directions to notice when their friends were doing. All of a sudden everyone on Helga's side moved over, pushing Helga onto Arnold's lap. Her hands on his shoulders and his face so close to hers. She could practically see every small freckle. He held his hands around her waist to keep her from falling on the ground. Helga blinked, finally coming to, she sent a glare to her so called friends. Arnold was still staring at her, a blush on his cheeks.

Helga was tempting, her blue sparkling eyes beckoning him. Arnold had the urge to kiss her but suppressed it because of he was a gentleman. "Helga..." He managed to get out. Arnold failed to realize the chain reaction he has just caused by uttering her name.

Helga also felt the same tension and couldn't help herself when he said her name. She lunged at his lips. It was electrifying feeling his lips against hers. Arnold soon reciprocated. The two didn't seem to notice that their friends had moved away to other side of the room. Helga ran her fingers through Arnold's hair, still kissing him. Arnold pulled her closer to him, drawing a gasp from the girl. Then reality hit, Arnold realized they were in public and practically making out. He tentatively pulled away from Helga who still had her eyes closed and a dreamy smile on her face. Both were intoxicated by each other's actions.

Helga opened her eyes, her expression was neutral. "Heat of the moment?" Her heart not ready for heartache.

Arnold frowned when he heard those words. He traced her jawline, distracting the girl in front of him. She practically melted at his touch. "No."

"No?" Helga was confused, Arnold's finger fixing her heart in a moment of time.

Arnold looked at her, really looked at her. She had waited for him, for _years_. "I _really_ missed you, Helga and in that time in San Lorenzo, I couldn't stop thinking of you. You were always on my mind. I didn't even realize it but Helga G. Pataki, I was and still am falling madly in love with you." He smiled, drinking her expression of shock and confusion. "And I do like you better without all the makeup." He whispered in her ear.

Moments of silence filled the air. "Huh?" Helga looked at him as if he was joking but his expression was serious and sincere. "Really?" She squeaked. He nodded, almost laughing when she blushed. "I still love you, Football Head." She glanced at him, smiling widely. Arnold gently kissed her on the lips and continued to do so, ignoring the cheers from the rest of the audience. Helga laughed into the kiss and pulled him closer. They pulled away.

Gerald came over with Phoebe to pat his friend on the back. "It's about time." The crowd agreed.

Rhonda nodded her head, "Now that we finally got these lovebirds together. Could we get back to the party." Rhonda rolled her eyes. "DJ turn it up!"

Arnold held out a hand, "Dance?" Helga nodded and pulled him onto the dance floor, laughing the whole time. The gang partied into the late of the night. Neighbours groaned at the booming music, banging at the door of the house but were invited inside and soon had the time of their lives.

Happy Endings All Around!

* * *

**A/N: Yup...I poured my heart out. I have no last comments. Though I became lazy toward the end. Review?**


End file.
